Undesired communications, such as SPAM, consume resources and are a burden on the systems that must convey the undesired communications as well as the recipients of the undesired communications. Because of the burden and consumption of resources caused by undesired communications, those communications are typically filtered and prevented from reaching the intended recipient. But, communications from a trusted domain, such as a client of a server-client relationship, are not typically subjected to the same scrutiny because of the trusted relationship that exists. As a result, it is difficult to determine if undesired communications are being communicated by way of a trusted domain. Additionally, because a trusted domain is sometimes an aggregator that receives traffic from multiple sources, any of the multiple sources may be responsible for infusing the undesired communications along with the legitimate communications.
Additionally, the communication channel that is established between the client and the server is subject to being intercepted. This is sometimes referred to as a man-in-the-middle attack. An interception of the communications channel by an entity other that the client to whom the channel was originally established allows the intercepting entity to inject undesired communications into the communications channel without the knowledge of either the server or the client. As a result, the undesired communications injected into the communications channel appear to originate from the trusted domain, the client. This deception allows the undesired communications from the intercepting entity to avoid the scrutiny that would otherwise be employed if the communication was not perceived to be from a trusted domain.